A Story of love
by FuriousGreek
Summary: First ever fanfic I hope you like it. Sorry if there are some mistakes I'm not that great at writing. It is about Levi and Eren under some really weird circumstances.


**Levi's perspective:**

It was January 14th, 2017 and I was planning to go outside with my friends. I always go out with my friends because it gets my mind off of him... He is a beautiful 17 year old boy who I have been crushing on since I came to this country.

I remember I always use to mess up when I'm around him. He always makes me feel nervous for some reason like he is the god of the Earth. He had the most unique name, his name is Eren...

This time period is extremely nerve racking, because in two days it's his birthday and I don't know what to get him or what to say without embarrassing myself.

When my friend called me at 4:30pm to go outside with them my heart skipped a beat when I saw the beautiful young boy next to them. I was completely shocked when he wasn't ignoring me like always.

"Hey Levi", he said to my surprise and my friends were giggling like fools.

"H-h-h-hey, Eren what's up?" I said stuttering again! Why does everything he does have such an impact on me god dammit.

After that he just said a casual "ok" and his phone rang and it was his parents telling him to come home, because he needed to do a chore.

Before leaving he comes up to me and gives me a paper which I didn't even bother opening it in front of him because I would have been a blushing fool when I read it, but when he left I opened it and the only thing that was on that piece of paper was his number and a message that said "We should text more!"

"What does it say?" my friend Eleni said as she looked on the paper and saw my face after and said "Finally the boy of your dreams gave you his number."

"S-s-shut up" I said "it's not like that, he probably meant like friends and nothing more." but I kinda wished that it was more than that.

After that me and my friend went to her house and we had fun which led me to forget about the young boy and after we listened to music and watched three movies while eating snacks my mom called me to go home.

When I came home I went and I sat on the couch and started playing video games. My mom saw me and she said that since I'm 18 I should know when to come home and when to be off the video games.

After that, I went to take a bath I took off my clothes I saw the little piece of paper that he gave me and I quickly remembered what had happened beforehand.

I quickly took a bath and I went right into my bedroom and took into consideration what Eren wrote on that piece of paper. After I was done I did my homework at 8:30pm I took the all my courage and texted him a casual "Hey". I was feeling so nervous and I was waiting anxiously until I heard my phone ring. It was Eren calling me.

"Took you long enough" he said casually as I was blushing hardcore.

"S-sorry I was at my friends house and I didn't have time." I kept apologizing

"It's ok don't worry about it" he said "Although I didn't want to wait on top of the phone waiting this long." Wait did Eren just say that he was waiting on top of his phone for a text from me?

"Omg I didn't know you were waiting." I was totally blushing then and my cheeks raised like 300 degrees.

"I was, cause it gets really lonely around here when I'm not outside... plus what am I gonna do outside when I don't have you there to always mess up in front of me" he said and I started stuttering again

We talked for about an hour before he had to go. What he said before we left it's what didn't let me sleep all night.

"Hey Levi... I have a confession to make" he said

"What is it Eren?" I said nervous without having any knowledge of what he was about to say.

"Don't tell anyone this, but I'm bi." When I heard that my heart exploded. I was so happy to hear that but someone that hot can't possibly be single.

"I have a confession too..." I said "I'm in the same shoes you are..."

"You mean you're bi?!" He said kind of excited but mostly surprised

"Yeah... anyway I have to go to sleep because we have school tomorrow" I said

"Awwww man... that's ok maybe tomorrow"

"If my mom lets me sure why not". I said playfully

"Hey Levi , do you wanna hang out tomorrow, like go to the mall and Starbucks?"

"Yeah sure I'll come by your school to pick you up and we'll go from there" I made the statement into a question.

After that he just replied with a casual "yes" and then I hung up.

I didn't sleep at all that night. First he tells me that he is bi and then he tells me that he wants to hang out more? Was he into me??? I sure hoped so.

At exactly 6:48am my phone vibrated and I saw it was a text. When I saw the text I started smiling like a fool. It simply said "Good Morning" when I saw that I quickly texted back and after 2:30 minutes he responded back. (Eren, **_Levi)_**

" ** _Hey what's up?_** " I said

"Nothing much just thinking about you." I'm sure I was blushing by then

" ** _Uhh... okay?? That's cool I guess_** " I said

"Do you wanna come over today, I'm kind of feeling lonely and you are a great company."

" _Uhhhh... sure I don't have anything better to do at home anyway. So do you want me to come over after we go to Starbucks or before?" I was nervous because what if he forgot already._

"After cause if you really wanna pick me up by my school so hang out than we won't have time to go home." He said.

Of course school didn't go by as fast as the other days. Of course when the guy of my dreams asks me out on a day. Well it wasn't actually a date, but I wanted to think it was.

"Can this day go any slower?" I asked my friend during 7th period.

"Oh shut up you just can't wait until you go and see your boyfriend" she cooed

"Oh my god Petra you don't get it, it's just hanging out with a friend."

"But you wish it was more than that"

"It doesn't matter what I want..." I said once again blushing like a god damn fool.

The second the bell for dismissal rang I ran out, almost running into the principle. I went to wait outside his school and waiting for him to get out. After I saw him get out he gave me a hug and then told me that we can't go to Starbucks so we have to just go to his house right away.

When we got in his house we went straight to his room and didnt our homework.

When I finished I turned around to see a Eren staring at me with his big green eyes like he wanted to tell me something.

"Hey Levi I have to ask you something I wanted for a while now..." he said looking kind of nervous

"What is it Eren?" I asked not even bothering to look away from my homework.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" He asked and there was a faint shade of pink on his cheeks

"Really?"

"Yes really I liked you since you first came in this country."

"Yes... I kinda liked you since I came here too..." I said as my blush came along

Before I can even say anything more he just crashed his lips on mine. It was a gentle kiss, but that really changed after I got real needy real fast and I slipped my tongue in his mouth.

He quickly found the chance and slipped his hand into my shirt.

"Can I take it off baby??" He said

To my surprise I wasn't blushing when he said that. I just replied a needy "Sure" and he nodded. When he took it off I took off his shirt and started playing with his muscles and his nipples.

 **After that we continued kissing for a bit until he pulled away to catch his breath. I moaned from the loss and he just played with my hair. After that he whispered at me.**

"I know you're hard... I can see the bulge in your pants." He said smirking and of course that didn't help the situation at all because all it did was make me more horny

"Well I can say the same for you." I said back smiling.

"How do you know?" He said nervously and with a slight blush on his face.

"It has been rubbing on my leg the entire time we've been kissing" I said in my low voice which seems to have affected the young boy.

"Well do you want to do it?" He said

"Do what?" I was nervous. Did he mean sex? or what?

"Have sex of course. I've been craving it since you came over." He said so casual

"I want to but let's take it slow." I said when I started kissing his neck and leaving marks all over his neck and chest so that people know he was taken.

As I worked my way down his sensitive body. He started moaning after I passed his nipples. _Gotcha_ I thought when I found a sensitive spot on his body. After that I made my way down lower and lower and lower until I found his member. It was already leaking, I could see the stains on his pants.

"Can I take it off?" I said and he simply nodded "Boxers too?" henodded again as I pulled them down freeing his erection.

I was about to put his member into my mouth when he said "WAIT!!" I instantly pulled away and asked him if it was too early but he just said "Can we have a 69?"

"Yes" I replied smirking and that seemed to make the boy squirm. I took my clothes off freeing my own erection and we sat in the appropriate positions and then we started sucking on each other's members. It didn't take long until we were close to the edge when I stopped.

"What's wrong" he asked "doesn't it feel good?"

"I does but I want this to last and I don't want to come yet." I said

We just sat there for a moment to relax until he said "I'm ready" he said confidently when he looked at me with desperate needy eyes.

"Are you sure you are ready?" I said looking down at my aching cock. When I looked up I just saw him nod like a mad man. I smirked and said "Alrighty then."

He went into his cabinet and got a small bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. I opened the condom slowly to tease the young boy and it worked. As I put the condom on my member I saw his cock twitch, so I put some lube and I said smirking "Hey Eren your seat is ready"

He smirked at me and came closer to me. Once he came to me he climbed on the bed and went above my coated member and sat on it. He began sinking when he moaned repeatedly and started swearing top of me.

"Are you ok am I hurting you?, should we stop?" I asked very concerned.

"I'm fine I just have to wait it out."

He said with a whole lot of confidence.

After that he seemed to have relaxed because he stopped cursing. He started moving slowly at first but then he was moving way to fast for it to last. After a few more movements I was releasing everything I had in him.

After that we just sat there talking about random stuff when we heard the downstairs door open we quickly sprayed the room with my cologne so his mom won't smell anything in the air and we quickly got dressed gave each other a quick kiss and got right back to homework.

After that we were together for as long as I can remember and for his birthday I gave him the most romantic present in the world. I took him out to eat for his birthday in Chipotle and then we went for ice cream. This was definitely the best year of my entire life.

 **Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfiction I hope you guys like it I'm still debating to either write a second chapter or leave it at that. **

**Reviews are always appreciated and can someone please explain to me what the difference between Riren and Ereri is. Thanks :D**


End file.
